Fearless
by Chanel101
Summary: This is the sequel to "Are you Scared." Serena and Mark have been left to die after Undertaker's attack. What happens now that the Undertaker thinks he has gotten rid of them? Will Mark take good care of Serena?
1. Introduction

**Readers: **This story starts out with part of the ending from the previous story, "Are you Scared." If you haven't read that story first you will be confused by this one so please read that one before you read this one =) As for everyone else enjoy =)

**Deadly End**

"How dare you try to take my bride away from me!" he yelled before sending Mark flying into a wall.

I screamed feeling more scared than ever before. He slowly turned and looked at me with cold eyes at first, and then his face softened.

"Come here, my sweet…I'm not going to hurt you." He said.

I didn't budge for a few seconds. All I kept wondering was whether or not Mark was alright.

"Come on, don't be scared my dear." He said.

I inched towards him slowly until he was able to wrap his arms around me.

"I know you didn't realize what was going on dear…" he said as he gently patted my hair. "However…you must give Mark a punishment."

I backed away from him, "What kind of punishment?"

"He tried to take you from me so…" I watched as he pulled a small dagger from his pocket and showed it to me. "…he gets the death penalty."

I shook my head, "No…Undertaker please."

He narrowed his eyes at me and then glared at his unconscious brother for a moment. Suddenly he started laughing hysterically.

"Oh Serena…if you won't kill him…then I guess you'll go with him!" he said before quickly stabbing me in the stomach with the dagger.

I gasped in both shock and pain as he pulled it out and then stabbed me again.

"Goodnight…my sweet." He whispered before letting me hit the floor. "Get rid of them! I don't want a trace of them left!"

"Yes sir," the doctor said as The Undertaker left the room.

I felt myself slipping unconscious…and growing colder by the second. This was it…I was about to die and my child was going with me. I guess he got his revenge…and I was the proof of it.


	2. Alive or Not?

**Readers: **Once again I've redone this chapter so please tell me what you think =)

**Alive or Not?**

"_Where should we put them?" _

"_I don't know man…this is sick…we can't just leave them like this."_

"_But you heard what the master said…he wants them gone for good…we can't disobey him…"_

I wasn't sure if what I was hearing was a dream or if it was reality. All I knew what that the man who both fathered my child and tricked me twice….was also the man who ended my life.

"_Let's throw them in the river…the current will send them off somewhere else." _

I felt nothing but fear and the stinging coldness over my body as I was tossed into the river alongside Mark. I could barley move, let alone breathe in the ice cold water. I thought I was going to die for sure now. Water was seeping into my lungs and there wasn't anything I could do to stop it. I could barely see anything but the tops of trees as the moonlight shined through them. Worst of all, I didn't know where this river was headed until I felt my body begin to fall…I prayed that it wouldn't hurt when I landed, that my death would be a quick one.

I ended up landing in a deep pool of water…and sinking to the bottom. I wanted to wake up and see that maybe this was all a dream…but I knew that wasn't possible. I had made the stupid decision to lay on my back and spread my legs for a man who I had just met and this is how far it got me.

My arms sunk to my sides, bumping into my pregnant belly. It was then, that I knew I couldn't give up so easily…I had a baby inside of me still. Was she alive? I didn't know. Thanks to her demented father she was probably long gone…my poor little girl.

I slowly slipped into unconsciousness before hitting the bottom of the lake. I had opened my eyes once more to see if I could see anything, only to see something or someone swimming towards me. I wasn't awake long enough to find out though. I had completely lost consciousness by then.

Memories of the crap I went through before this point raced through my mind. I kept hearing the Undertaker's deep voice whispering, _"Are you Scared?"_ in between visions. I then heard the softer more comforting voice of his twin, saying, "_Serena? Serena can you hear me?"_

I could definitely hear him but I felt so stuck within my own mind. I could see him either, but I could hear sirens and other voices talking around me.

I felt the coldness of the river lift from my body as the voices got a little louder. Was I dying? Was this what heaven sounded like?

I heard the people speaking about getting me into surgery soon after. The beeping from machines and other monitors filled my head. A few short moments later, I heard a sound that I knew couldn't be real…the sound of a baby crying. I opened my eyes and saw the doctor lifting the baby from my womb. She was covered in blood and very small too. I cracked a soft smile before plunging back into darkness. I heard the monitor flat line…that was it…I was dead….or so I thought….

**Eight Hours Later**

"_Serena? Serena honey?"_

I smiled softly as Mark's gentle voice vibrated into my mind.

"_Serena…if you can hear me…I want you to know that we did it…we got away from him. You're safe."_

I wanted to respond to him but I still felt very weak and extremely tired. I could feel my body regaining some feeling in my legs and arms. It was then that I realized, Mark was holding my hand. Instead of trying to talk or wake up, I simply squeezed his hand to let him know I could hear him. I heard him chuckle before kissing my forehead. I instantly remembered the kiss he gave me before my so called wedding ceremony. I wondered what it meant…what he was thinking…

"_Get well soon. Your baby needs you." _He whispered before leaving my side. I had no idea why but I felt as though me hearing his voice was a dream. He had fallen off that waterfall with me right? So there was no way in hell he was alive…and neither was I.


	3. New Place

**Readers: **Sorry it's been awhile since I've updated this. I'm trying to work on my Yu-Gi-Oh story right now, just to try something new. Anyways read and review this chapter =) Thanks for the patience.

**New Place**

I wasn't certain of the time when I woke up. There was brightness throughout the room that instantly made me feel instantly relaxed. I glanced around the room and saw that I wasn't in a hospital at all. Instead I was lying upon an enormous bed filled with plenty of fully white pillows and a white comforter. I turned onto my back and pushed myself up, looking around at the neat room. The walls were painted light green with black roses painted on them. There was a big window off to my left covered by white curtains. Outside I could see a tree that had blue flowers growing from it.

I smiled at it and then decided to climb out of bed. As I did so, I came face to face with a white bassinette sitting not far from me. It was then that I remembered what Mark had whispered to me. "_Get well soon. Your baby needs you." _

I touched my lower abdomen and no longer felt the large belly I had before I was brutally stabbed by the Undertaker. I closed my eyes as that memory went through it. How could a man be so cruel…I mean I am the mother of his child. Why would he do such a thing to me?

I shook off the memory and let out a gentle sigh before trying to walk to the door. I took a few steps before collapsing to the floor. I had lost feeling in my legs, making them difficult to use. I sighed and pushed myself up onto my side, suddenly feeling pain from the stab wound I suffered. When I went to look at it, I heard footsteps coming from outside my door. They were quick at first, only slowing down when they reached my door.

I glanced at the door for a moment as the doorknob twisted. I was certain I would see someone I didn't know, but when I saw Mark's green eyes looking down at mine I felt so much better.

"Serena? What are you doing on the floor?" he asked as he hurried to my side and helped me to a sitting position. "Here, let me get you back into bed."

I nodded and placed my arm around his neck. He gently placed his arm under my legs and hoisted me into his arms.

"Mark…what's going on here? How did we get here?" I asked.

He sighed as he laid me down in the bed and covered my legs back up. He then took a seat next to me, "I brought you here."

I raised an eyebrow at him, "How? I thought we were left for dead?"

He nodded, "We were. I don't know if you remember, but we were tossed into the river and the current sent us over a waterfall."

I nodded as I slowly rubbed my arms and looked into his eyes.

"After we fell, I swam over to you and pulled you out of the water. After that I picked you up in my arms and wandered off into the woods where I found a train station. I put us in one of the empty cars and let the train takes us to this place."

I looked around still confused. "Well…where is this place?"

He looked down at his lap and then back at me. "I can't say."

"Why not?" I asked.

"That's easy…you're still very much connected to my brother. Until we figure out how to completely rid you of him I can't risk telling you where we are."

I sighed in annoyance, "So I take a knife to my stomach by his hand and you can't trust me enough to tell me where we are."

"It's not like that Serena. I was able to disable the mark on your chest, but that doesn't mean he doesn't have other ways of tracking us down." He said. "I'm just trying to protect you and your baby."

My face lit up hearing that, "Baby? W-where is my baby?"

He smirked and then got up and left the room. When he came back, he was holding a small bundle of joy, wrapped in a light pink blanket. I gasped as he brought her closer and then handed her to me. A feeling of unconditional love instantly swept over me upon seeing my daughter's beautiful face. She had green eyes, light brown hair, and creamy skin as soft as silk. She smiled at me and made a cooing noise that brought tears to my eyes.

"She's an angel." I said.

Mark nodded, "Yes she is…I had to call a doctor in to do an emergency c-section on you."

I looked at him and then back at her. "Did you name her?"

He smiled, "Yes…her name is Lily."

I nodded and rubbed my nose against hers. "That's a perfect name…when was she born?"

"About two weeks ago. Don't worry I have it written down." He said.

I smiled and then felt extremely weak. "Gosh…I don't feel well."

"That's because you've been out for some time. I'm happy to see you're alright."

I nodded and then kissed Lily's forehead before handing her back to him. "I think I'm going to get some more rest Mark. I feel really weak."

He nodded and got up from the bed with Lily in his arms, "Ok. I'll be back up here later with some food alright?"

"Ok…and Mark?"

He looked back at me, "Yeah?"

"Thanks…for saving me and the baby." I told him.

He smiled at me, "No problem girl. Now get some sleep."

I sighed softly and laid back onto the pillows. I wasn't sure how this situation was going to work, but I sure hoped that the Undertaker never discovered that we had survived.


	4. Hidden Anger

**Readers: **Hey guys! I know it's been awhile but I'm back =) Sorry for the long wait, I've just been busy with life. Anyways Read and review =)

**Hidden Anger**

A few hours later I woke up to the smell of steak, mashed potatoes, and peas. I stretched out my arms and then rubbed my eyes before sitting up and turning on the lamp. The clock on my nightstand read, 7:30pm, telling me that I slept long…I sighed deeply and got up out of bed, surprised to find my strength a lot better than it was before. I yawned as I followed the smell of food, listening to my stomach growl with anticipation.

When I opened the door to my room, the smell got stronger. I licked my lips, finding them to be surprisingly soft. I reached up and touched them as I walked down the hallway to the stairs wondering how they got that way. Did I slobber on myself? As I made my way to the top of the steps, I glanced in the last room on the left. A smile formed on my face when I saw the baby's room all set up. It had pink walls with a cute white crib and a place to change her diaper. I couldn't believe the sight of the room…it was filled with so much love and warmth. Then again, so was Mark's heart.

I was taken away from my thoughts when I heard Lily's little voice from downstairs. I slowly walked down there listening to her coo every time Mark said something funny. When I turned the corner to the living room, I saw him sitting on the couch with her in his arms. He held her out in front of him, making faces and noises to make her laugh.

I smiled at them and leaned against the entrance of the living room and watched them until he noticed me standing there. A smile formed on his face when his eyes met mine.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked as he readjusted Lily in his arms and got up.

I shrugged, "I feel better I guess."

He nodded and then handed me Lily. "Hello little girl."

She smiled at me and made a noise that made me giggle. "She's so cute."

"Yes she is. Anyways, are you hungry? I just finished dinner." He said as he headed towards the kitchen.

I turned around to face him, "Yes I am actually…but I also want to apologize for my reaction earlier. I'm very grateful for what you did for Lily and I."

He nodded softly and then rested his hand on my shoulder. His fiery green eyes shined from the light in the room forcing a smile out of me. This man was nothing like his brother, the evil tyrant that nearly cost me and his daughter my life. Mark was like a gentle giant who only showed his true power when he needed it the most. In this case, it was to save me and my baby.

"It's alright Serena. I expected you to react that way." He said. "No one likes information being hidden from them especially when it's about them."

I glanced down at my baby, "Yeah, but I feel awful…is there any way I can make it up to you?"

He smirked, "No need to…as I said, I expected it. Now come on you need to eat."

Giving up the argument, I watched as he walked past me heading for the kitchen. I turned on my heels and followed him as I bounced Lily gently in my arms. She was a sweet heart and I planned on making sure her father would never get back into our lives.

I took a seat at the table upon entering the kitchen. My stomach growled loudly at the sight of all the food neatly placed on the table. Mark smiled at me and began filling up a plate.

"I thought you'd be hungry. Here, you eat and I'll hold her." He said.

I shook my head, "No Mark, you need to eat too."

He chuckled, "Yea but you've been in that bed for awhile. You should be eating first."

I glanced at her for a moment and noticed that her eyes were beginning to close. "Wait a sec, she's falling asleep. Let me put her in her crib and then I'll be back."

"Good idea," he whispered.

I got up from the table and carefully walked up stairs to place her in her crib. She didn't make a sound as I walked up each step, smiling at her. When I got to her room I placed her in her crib and watched as she stirred a little. I rubbed her belly in circles until she finally fell into a deep sleep. Even in darkness, she was an angel…and I loved that the most about her. I was taken away from my thoughts when I heard my stomach growl in the silence. I giggled a little and left her room, letting her sleep in peace.

"All good?" Mark asked when I returned to the kitchen.

I nodded, "Yes, thank you. Her room looks amazing."

He smiled, "No problem. Now eat before I have a heart attack."

I laughed and took my seat, "Yes sir…so tell me…am I on complete lockdown, or am I able to leave this house?"

He finished chewing his peas and then wiped his mouth, "Well, until I'm certain that my brother won't find us, I would like for you to stay in this house."

I bit my tongue trying to conceal my anger but he glanced at me with a little worry in his eyes.

"I take it you don't care for that plan?" he asked.

I took a bite of my mashed potatoes, loving how smooth they felt in my mouth. "Why do you ask?"

He chuckled, "Hey, my brother isn't the only one with special gifts Serena. I know you don't care for my plan."

"Then why ask?" I nearly snapped.

"Because I was hoping you'd be truthful with me." He said.

I dropped my fork onto my plate letting it make a loud clanging noise. "Look Mark, I know you're trying to protect me an all, but I promise you that this plan won't work."

"Why not?" he asked.

I sat back in my chair, "Because, my so called foster father tried this plan once and it didn't work. The Undertaker found me within four months."

"Yes, because of outside sources. I won't let that happen." He said.

"How? You'll have to leave to get the baby some things."

He sighed, "This is true but you're forgetting something. My brother wanted us dead….therefore his guard is down and he thinks we're off the radar. He won't be looking for us."

I gave what he said some thought before continuing to eat my food.

"On top of that, I have a force field around this place that allows you to be invisible to him when it comes to tracking you down…you and Lily are safe."

I glanced up at him, "And what about you? You're safe too right?"

He smirked, "My brother and I aren't connected so as far as I'm concerned, I'm safe as well."

I sighed, "I'm sorry I keep lashing out. I'm just so furious with myself."

He nodded, "It's alright Serena."

"No it isn't. You don't know how it feels to be manipulated by someone and then treated like crap." I said as tears filled my eyes. "I actually loved The Undertaker….and I think I still do."

He nodded softly and then finished his food quickly. I wasn't certain if he was upset or not. He wore a blank expression and remained silent until I finished eating. After that, he gladly took my plate and began putting things away without a word. That was it for me, I had definitely managed to piss him off.


	5. Emotional Mark

**Emotional Mark**

I went to sleep that night thinking that Mark would come to his senses and talk to me again, but that isn't what happened. The next morning I got up and went to check on Lily. I was surprised to find her still in her crib and wide awake. I sighed and picked her up. A foul smell rose from her diaper telling me it was time for a diaper change.

I carried her to the diaper changing area and laid her down. As I was changing her diaper I noticed how quiet the house seemed to be. So far I only heard my own voice and that of Lily's. After changing her, I picked her up and headed downstairs to make her a bottle. It was in there that I discovered a letter sitting on the table. What could that be?

With a slight sigh, I walked over to the cabinets and pulled out a clean bottle for Lily. As I made it for her, I glanced at the letter a few times feeling a little scared to read it.

"Alright girlie, time for breakfast," I told her as I fed the bottle to her. While she ate, I sat down at the table and pulled the letter towards me. I then cleared my throat and read it out loud to myself.

"Dear Serena, if you haven't figured it out yet, I have left you and Lily alone in the house. I thought you might want some time alone with your baby and some time to think about everything you said to me last night. Don't worry, I'm not far from you and the barrier is still over the house. I'll be over to visit periodically just to check on you and Lily. I hope you don't think I'm selfish for doing this but you must understand that I don't want you to be unsure when it comes to your feelings. Most importantly…I don't want to get hurt. –Mark."

I sighed after reading that letter, trying to make sense of it in my head. He left me here all alone with Lily? What if his crazy brother came after us? I shook my head and got up to go to the living room. I couldn't believe he left me here. What was he thinking!

I grabbed a small towel that was on the side of Lily's playpen and tossed it over my shoulder. I then took Lily's bottle from her and gently repositioned her so I could burp her. I sat down on the couch while patting her back, waiting for the burp. I than began to wonder what it was that I said to Mark that was so terrible. I mean, I saw him as a good friend, maybe even my best friend at this point. All I was doing was venting my feelings about the entire situation and now he's mad? Men. I swear it was tough dealing with them sometimes. They're all about themselves in the end no matter what you do.

Once Lily burped, I finished giving her the bottle and then put her to sleep. After that, I turned on the TV and got comfy on the couch. I tried real hard not to think about the letter Mark wrote but the words kept replaying in my head like a broken record. In fact, it continued throughout that entire day….

Later on that night, I ended up having a terrible nightmare about the night The Undertaker left Lily, Mark, and I out to die. I remembered the cold feeling that entrapped my body, the scream of the maid in the room, and The Undertaker's cold grin. How could I love someone like him? Why would I still have feelings towards a man who manipulated me and tried to kill me? Was it even love I was feeling?

I sat up in bed and wiped fresh tears from my face. I wished Mark was there so I could talk to someone, but he was too busy taking things to heart to care about me right now. I got up out of bed and went to the bathroom. I checked the cabinet for some sleeping pills and luckily found some. After taking the pill I went back to my room and climbed into bed, hoping to get some rest.


	6. Complete Change

**Complete Change**

Unfortunately I wasn't able to sleep over those next few days. The terrible night of my near death experience continued to keep me up through the night. Sometimes I would sleep for maybe an hour, and other times I would cry through the night. The more time I spent alone, the more fearful I became. I even began to hate Mark for leaving me and Lily all alone like this. He hadn't been over to visit once yet and I was beginning to get annoyed.

About two weeks after he left, I ended up running out of baby formula. I sighed when I tried looking through the cabinets for some, but I had used them all.

"Well, it looks like we'll have to leave the house little bit." I told Lily as I picked her up from her playpen. There was no way in hell I was about to sit in the house while my child starved. So much for caring about me…

I grabbed some keys from the key hook and went to leave the house. When I opened the door, I was damn near shocked to see Mark standing on my porch holding bags of baby formula, diapers, clothes, and other things for the house.

"Surprise," he said with a smile as he stepped past me.

I glanced at him as I shut the door, "How did you know I was out of baby formula?"

He shrugged and sat the bags down on the kitchen table. "I don't know maybe because I bought the baby formula before and while you were unconscious I was taking care of Lily…"

I folded my arms, not liking his tone of voice one bit. "No need to be a smart ass Mark I was just asking."

He chuckled, "Well ask some questions that make a little more sense and you won't get a smart remark."

I sighed heavily and walked up to him, "Ok I've got a better question for you…What the hell is your problem?"

"I thought I made that clear already." He said as he started to unpack the plastic bags. "Clearly you don't know how to read."

I shook my head. I couldn't believe he was being a complete ass towards me after being there for me this entire time. I reached out and stopped him from unpacking the bags, "Thanks for the groceries…but I'll unpack them myself. You can go now."

He glanced into my eyes, "I'm not going anywhere just yet."

"Yes you are." I snapped.

He roughly tugged his hand away from mine and then grabbed my chin.

"What the hell are you doing?" I screamed as he examined my face.

With a blank look he let me go and then continued to unpack the bags. "Go upstairs and go to sleep."

I raised an eyebrow at him, "I'm sorry but the last time I checked my father wasn't here."

He glared at me dangerously; making me shut my mouth almost immediately. "Serena, you're tired. I can tell you haven't slept in days. I'll watch Lily…you go to sleep."

I opened my mouth to say something to him but decided against it. Without a word I turned around and walked towards the entrance to the kitchen. Before leaving I glanced over my shoulder at him and said, "You could have told me instead of leaving…I would have listened."

He stopped unpacking the bags but never looked at me. I didn't wait for him to say anything else before going upstairs to my bedroom. When I got there, I shut the door and leaned against it, pouring my eyes out. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. I was a young lady who had managed to screw up her life in one single night.

I laid down on my bed for what seemed like hours, trying to go to sleep, but I was too scared to close my eyes. I felt as though every time I did, I saw the even green glare of Lily's father. I just laid there staring at my window as the wind blew into it, making the curtains wave.

Later on that day, I got up and went downstairs to check on things. I ended up finding Mark asleep on the couch holding my baby securely on his chest. The two of them looked so adorable to me, almost as if they were meant to be like that. I walked over to the TV that was still on, and turned it down before heading to the kitchen to cook some dinner. Since they were sleeping, I made some lasagna and a fresh salad along with some iced tea. When it was all done, I headed back to the living room to wake Mark up.

Gently I shook his shoulder and his eye popped open. I placed my finger to my lips, telling him to keep quiet. He nodded and then slowly got up with Lily in his arms. He carried her upstairs to her room and then returned downstairs where I was making him a plate.

"Thanks," he said when I sat the plate in front of him.

"You're welcome." I said softly before making my own plate. I could tell he was still watching me, but I kept that to myself. I was in no mood to get into another relationship that could possibly in in heart break.

"You still didn't sleep did you?" he asked when I finally took a seat next to him.

I shook my head, "No."

He took a bite of the lasagna and then glanced at me, "This is pretty good. Did you do this all on your own?"

I nodded, "Yep."

We didn't say another word to each other until we were done eating. Every now and then he would glance at me, but I pretended not to notice. I took our plates to the sink and began washing them while he finished his drink.

"So…how long do we go without talking?" he asked.

I froze for a moment before sighing, "I was going to ask you the same thing."

"Why haven't you been sleeping?" he asked, suddenly changing the subject.

I started rinsing the dishes almost not wanting to answer him. Before I could speak he answered the question himself.

"It's him isn't it?" he asked. "My brother still haunts you."

I nodded and shut off the faucet before picking up a dish towel to dry my hands. "Yes he does."

He chuckled, "And yet you still love him."

"Please don't start Mark." I said as I turned around to face him. "You don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"Oh please Serena, you said it yourself." He snapped as he got up from his seat. "You love him even though he tried to kill you and your daughter."

I shook my head, "What did you expect Mark? He was my first true love!"

"Yeah but he was manipulating you the entire time." He said.

"Why does it matter to you?" I asked. "He's long gone from my life right now!"

He shook his head, "You don't get it do you? Serena why do you think I'm helping you right now?"

I shrugged, "Because I had your niece and your crazy ass brother tried to kill all three of us."

He nodded, "Just as I thought. You have no clue what's going on in my head."

"How can I Mark? You cut me off remember?" I said as I folded my arms.

He shook his head, "yeah well that's not going to change."

I frowned when he turned and headed for my front door. "Mark where are you going?"

"Back to my place." He said bluntly. "When you stop living in the fantasy of my brother I'll be back."

"Excuse me!" I screamed. "How dare you say something like that to me?"

"How dare you lead me on like this." He said.

I looked at him blankly, "Lead you on? How did I lead you on?"

"Nevermind Serena. I don't want my brother's sloppy seconds anyway."

I felt tears beginning to build, "Is that right…"

"Yep." He said.

"Then fine…don't come back." I said. "I'll get a job and take care of Lily on my own."

He chuckled, "How are you going to do that Serena? You don't have anyone to watch Lily."

I gave his words some thought and then shrugged, "I'll think of something."

He sighed and then stepped closer to me, "Serena you know I'm not going to stop coming around. I love my niece enough to keep you both safe. Just don't expect me to be a nice guy about it."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever."

He stared at me blankly before turning to leave my house. What the hell was happening to him? He was so nice to me at one point but now…he was completely different. I sighed and shut my door trying real hard not to cry but I felt weak whenever he wasn't around…


	7. Making Amends

**Making Amends**

Things only seemed to get worse after our fight. He would come over to help out with Lily but would barely speak to me. I had gotten so frustrated about it that I ended up snapping on him one day starting another argument. Ok I'll admit, it was no secret to me that Mark was in love with me and hated that his brother still had some type of power over me. But what was I supposed to do? I mean sure, Mark was a sweet man and took very good care of me and my daughter, but what did I look like jumping from one brother to the next? Plus, how was I supposed to know if The Undertaker was still around watching my every step? If I were to let Mark into my life in that way, his brother would kill me for sure, and this time he would make sure I was really dead.

I didn't see Mark for another week or so after the second fight. When he came over to deliver more stuff, I just stayed in the living room with Lily, playing with her on the floor. She was the only thing in my life that seemed to keep me going with a smile. It was like every morning that I was feeling low, I would pick her up and she would smile at me. I wished I could be like her…smiling everyday without fear or worry in my heart.

While I played with her, he was in the kitchen putting things away for me. I kissed my daughter's cheek before placing her against my chest and getting up. I walked around slowly and hummed a song to help her go to sleep. While I did that I thought about all the things I had been through up until this point. Man what a trip…I'm glad I'm still alive.

Once Lily was asleep, I took her upstairs to her bedroom and placed her in her crib. I watched her sleep for a few moments before sighing to myself and glancing out the window.

"You ok?"

I jumped when I heard Mark's voice from the doorway. He stood in the doorframe leaning against it with his arms crossed over his massive chest. I looked back at Lily for a moment and then walked up to him. With a gentle push, I shoved him into the hallway so we could talk.

"I'm fine…I just wish there was more I could do in this world." I said.

He looked at me with that same annoying blank stare I couldn't read. "Come on, let's go back downstairs."

I nodded and followed him downstairs to the living room. I took a seat on the couch while he sat in the arm chair adjacent to me. I crossed my legs and folded my arms, staring off in a daze. I could tell he was looking at me, but I didn't avert my gaze to him.

"Tell me what's on your mind." He said softly.

I didn't speak at first, afraid that I would start an argument. I took a deep breath and then glanced down at my lap.

"This may sound bad, but sometimes I wish I hadn't gotten pregnant." I said. "I love my baby with all my heart, but sometimes I feel as though having her is what keeps me binded to him. I felt it before she was born and even more now."

He remained silent, waiting for me to continue.

"I wanted to graduate high school, go to college, and become a singer someday. Being a mom wasn't exactly part of my plan, nor was getting involved with an evil cretin like your brother." A tear fell from my face as I spoke my mind. It was the first time I was letting them fall in front of Mark like this and to be honest it felt kind of nice. "It hurts Mark….it hurts so much being stuck here with no outside contact with my family or my friends. I want my life back and at this point I doubt that'll ever happen."

He nodded and picked up a box of tissues from the small table next to him. After handing me the box he sat back down and then cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry."

I glanced at him not sure about what he was apologizing for. He straightened up in his chair and then sighed, "I've been a jerk towards you when I should have been helping you through this process. I don't know…I guess I expected you to want to be with me since we're both stuck in this mess. Plus I've been keeping you safe even when we were captured by that freak."

I wiped my eyes and nodded, "It's alright. I understand how you feel about me and I want you to know that I'm absolutely grateful for everything you've done for Lily and I. Without you we would both be dead so I owe you my life."

"No problem." He said.

"But please be patient with me. I don't know why I feel the way I do for the Undertaker, but I promise it'll pass. I just need some more time that's all."

He smiled, "And I plan to give that to you."

I smiled at him and then decided to get up and hug him. My heart was so glad that he was lightening up on me and my crazy feelings. "thank you for understanding." I whispered into his ear.

"You're welcome. Now what do you say we watch some movies. I bought a few I think you will like."

I backed away from him with a smile," Ok,"

It was real nice being with Mark that night. He seemed happier sitting next to me on that couch and chatting away. Although he looked happy on the outside, something was telling me that he was withholding that anger somewhere inside of him. I guess he figured that being mad at me wasn't going to solve anything…and he was right.


	8. Dream or Vision

**Dream or Vision**

Mark ended up staying the night with me that night. He helped me put Lily to bed and then he slept on the couch while I stayed upstairs in my room. I didn't know what was going on with me and my feelings…but I was starting to hate myself for being with the Undertaker. It completely ruined my heart and the way I looked at men. Poor Mark, the man was definitely feeling me and yet I was too scared to love him because of his demented brother and after the nightmare I had that night I was certain that it would take even longer for me to fall in love with Mark.

When I went to sleep, I saw myself inside of the dark mansion where the Undertaker stabbed me. I was laying on the ground in the room where I was going to deliver my baby, with blood running from my side. I looked around the room and saw the maid laying on her back with her head facing the door. I glanced at a mirror that was casting her reflection and saw her face…she had blood running from her mouth and her neck. Her eyes were wide open and her skin was as pale as snow. I was about to cry when I saw a dark shadow move out of the corner of my eye.

I nearly held my breath when I glanced in the direction it moved and saw The Undertaker's foot right above my head. I froze in my spot, hoping to God he didn't see my eyes pop open only moments before. I could feel him staring down at me with a cold smile on his face. I wondered what he was thinking…

"Undertaker sir!" said the guards who were ordered to get rid of Mark and I after their ruthless master tried to kill us.

"What?" The Undertaker said in his boastful voice.

The guards stepped into the room as he stepped over me and stood in front of them.

"We did as you asked sir. Mark and Serena have been disposed of." The guard said as he bowed his head.

The Undertaker folded his arms over his chest, "Really? And how may I ask did you get rid of them?"

The guards glanced at each other, "W-well...we threw them in the river sir and let the current carry them off."

I watched to see what the Undertaker would do, and for a moment he only stood there without a word. He then unfolded his arms and balled up his fists. "Are you two kidding me?"

"Huh? What do you mean sir?"

"It's simple…what if those two were still alive? Don't you think they would be able to survive?"

The guards gasped, "Sir we figured they would go over the waterfall and the rocks would kill them on impact."

The Undertaker tilted his head and stroked his beard, "That's very true…well boys, since you two impressed me so much why don't you take the rest of the night off?"

The two guards glanced at each other with smiles on their faces, "Thanks so much sir!"

As the two of them went to turn around, I watched in horror as the Undertaker sent a powerful blast at them that actually set them on fire. I trembled as I watched them burn, screaming for mercy at the top of their lungs. Once their voices died down, The Undertaker turned and looked at me and smirked, "Those men are ingrates…how in the world are they supposed to know if those two are dead without actually seeing their bodies hit the rocks!"

I jumped a little when he turned and punched a wall, putting a hole directly into it. He then laughed darkly and rolled his eyes to the back of his head, "I no longer feel my sweet Serena's life force near me nor do I sense Mark. Maybe those two were right…hehehehe then again…my brother is very skillful at hiding himself…"

"Undertaker?"

I glanced at the door and saw a woman from his ministry standing there. She was somewhat taller than me with long black hair and dark eyes. Her name was Kendra and she had the gift to see things that weren't that clear to others. It was one of the only reasons he kept her around…well as far as I knew. She stepped into the room and glanced at her master with lustful eyes that made me want to snap her neck.

"What is it Kendra?" he asked without turning to face her.

She looked down at her hands, "I was just wondering if something was bothering you."

He chuckled, "You already know something is…so why don't you tell me what I want to hear?"

She trembled for a second before closing her eyes. For some reason, I got sucked into her vision seeing myself holding Lily only a few hours earlier, and seeing Mark watch us from the bedroom door. When she opened her eyes she fell silent for a moment and then cleared her throat. I knew things would be over if she told him I was alive and well, but this was just a dream…right?

"They are dead, just like you wanted."

I raised an eyebrow at her as he looked at her with a smirk on his face. "Really? And you swear on that?"

She nodded, "Of course sir. I would never lie to you."

He smirked and walked towards her, "You have always been a loyal servant and I appreciate that Kendra…but-"

He reached out and grabbed her throat, nearly squeezing the life out of her, "If I find out you're lying…I'll make sure you regret it!"

She swallowed and then nodded, "Of course master."

I wasn't sure why Kendra had told him I wasn't alive but I damn sure appreciated her trying to help me. Then again I wondered what would happen if the Undertaker were to find out Mark and I were indeed alive and well.


	9. Becoming Fearless

**Becoming Fearless**

After the dream, I woke up to the sound of thunder and flashes of lightening coming from outside my room. Through all of that, I also heard the loud cries of my daughter crying from her crib. I hoped out of bed and ran to her as fast as I could, picking her up in my arms as soon as I was by her crib. I held her gently in my arms and patted her bottom, bringing her cries to a halt. Once she was quiet I took her to the diaper changing area and laid her down. As I was changing her diaper, all I could think about was the dream I had a few moments ago.

I looked into my daughter's smiling face wishing that she could understand me. "Mommy is scared baby…she wants to be sure that you're safe…"

Lily cooed and kicked her little arms and legs. I smiled at her and then put a fresh diaper on her. When I picked her up again, I kissed her head and then laid her against my chest to put her back to sleep.

"Is everything ok?"

I turned and saw Mark standing in the doorway, rubbing his eyes. I was a little caught off guard by the sight of his bare chest, leading down to a pair of black shorts. What was he thinking walking around my house like that? Then he had the nerve to have a sexy body like his brother, only his was more toned out and he had less tattoos.

"Oh…yea everything is alright." I answered as I turned myself away from his glorious form. "Lily just needed a diaper change."

I listened as he stepped into the room, "How about you? Are _you _ok?"

"Um…" I finished rocking Lily back to sleep and then placed her in her crib. I then turned around and faced him again, fighting the strange urges from within myself. "I had a really strange dream…are you awake enough to talk?"

He nodded and then waved at me to follow him. I did as he said and followed him. We walked all the way to my bedroom where we sat side by side on my bed. I crossed my legs and raked my hand through my hair before beginning to tell him about the dream. Like me, he was shocked by what he heard and in some ways, even worried.

"What do you think?" I asked. "Do you think it's something we should worry about?"

He sighed and then nodded, "Most definitely, if what you saw was truly a vision…that means you're still connected to him somehow."

I sighed, "But how? I mean…why must he keep doing this to me?"

He glared at me blankly, "Because you let him Serena….and you keep him on your mind…"

I glanced at him, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you don't." he snapped. "When are you going to realize that your fear of him and your constant thinking about him will always keep you connected to him!"

I narrowed my eyes at him and got up from the bed. "What the hell is this? I thought you were over that?"

He got up and approached me scaring the living daylights out of me. I backed away from him until I hit the door but he followed me, looking down into my eyes like he was ready to do something to hurt me.

"I will get over it when you tell me you don't love me…but you still love him."

I shook my head, "Why must everything come down to that? I had a dream and that was all Mark!"

He chuckled, "That was all huh? Well clearly you don't care for me or Lily at this point because everything is about you isn't it?"

"Mark you're not making sense!" I yelled. "Gosh why is it so hard for you to understand what I'm going through!"

"How about what _we're _going through Serena!" he yelled, "I can't hide how much I love you anymore and the more you keep my brother in your head the more pissed off I get."

I shrugged, "Well I don't know what to tell you Mark…at this point I'm unsure of what I feel. All I care about is taking care of my baby and keeping her safe."

"Says the woman who lets her baby sleep in a room by herself while you sleep in another room."

I raised my eyebrow at him, slowly losing my patience with him, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You have terrible parenting skills and clearly no brain if you let a man like my brother in your pants only a day after meeting him."

I gasped and slapped him across the face, completely angry with him remarks. He looked at me like I had lost my mind, holding his face where I hit him. I turned around and opened the door, "Get out! Get out right now and don't come back!"

He sighed heavily, "Fine…didn't want to be here anyway."

I didn't make eye contact with him as he stormed past me in a rage. I listened to his footsteps as he descended the steps and out the front door. I started crying at first and then saw what I looked like in the mirror. What the hell was wrong with me? I didn't need to be crying right now…I needed to be smiling…It had been so long since I stood up to anyone and it felt great to do so on Mark. I was tired of being treated like a child, tired of Mark's selfish attitude, and most of all…I was tired of being connected with the Undertaker.

I sighed and wiped my eyes before turning around to go check on my daughter. She was still asleep so I sat down in the rocking chair and watched her sleep. Eventually I too fell asleep, feeling a lot less scared of my surroundings.


	10. The Warning

**The Warning**

The next day I spent my time cleaning up my house and taking care of Lily. Although I felt bad about freaking out on Mark, it felt nice to wake up without any fear on my mind whatsoever. After cleaning the house, I gave Lily a bath and then got myself all dressed and took her outdoors. The two of us hadn't left the house since first entering it so it was pretty nice to get out there. I spread out a blanket under a large Oak tree and sat down on it, holding Lily between my legs. There was a clear blue sky with a gentle breeze blowing all around us. I glanced up at the tree and smiled at a bird's nest. There was a blue momma bird feeding her little ones as they woke up to the early morning sun. I then saw a father bird come to the nest and helped the mother feed the babies. My smile faded slightly as I dropped my gaze to my daughter.

"Too bad you don't have a nice father like that…" I told her. "I guess mommy should have been smarter huh?"

Lily looked up at me with her fingers in her mouth. Her green eyes sparkled at me, making me smile at her.

"Then again, I guess if mommy was smarter she wouldn't have you huh?"

She cooed at me and then began crawling on her blanket. I watched her move until she reached the edge of the blanket. I then picked her up and laid back onto the blanket. I lifted her high above me and made noises at her, making her giggle. It was a refreshing time for us and I loved it. We must have been out there for hours just sitting there and interacting with one another. I felt as though my entire happiness was returning to me with my little girl…still something was definitely missing.

Later on that day I went into the house and fed Lily a bottle. While she ate, I sat down in the living room and watched TV. As I was flipping through the channels, I began to feel pain in my head. At first I shook it off and continued to watch TV but as the night went on, it got worse. I put Lily to bed after I ate dinner and then I went to the shower. I was standing under the hot running water, letting it cover my body from head to toe when I felt the sharp pain again. The pain was so intense that it brought me to my knees in pain. I closed my eyes and tried to refrain from screaming at the top of my lungs but the pain was absolutely terrible.

I took deep breaths wondering what was happening to me. Finally the pain seemed to subside for a slight moment. I went to stand up, but then felt something push me back into the tub. More pain surged through my head ad my body began to shake as a vision flashed in my mind. I saw Kendra standing in the woods looking down at the river that Mark and I were thrown into. Her eyes were narrow and slightly red as if she was extremely angry or something.

"Serena…this is Kendra…" she said in a hushed voice. "I don't have long so I need to be quick…As of right now you're free from the Undertaker's hold over you."

"But how?" I asked in my mind.

She sighed, "I'm not sure but I am doing what I can to keep the connection broken."

I screamed when the pain shot through my body. "W-why are you helping me?"

She smirked. "I'm not helping you…I'm helping me of course. You see…I've always loved the Undertaker, and when you were thrown out to die, I stepped up to make him happy. If he finds out you're alive, I not only lose him, but he'll be one angry man again."

I felt anger growing in my heart but a little peace as well. "So that's it then…you're protecting me in order to stay warm in that bed of his?"

"Exactly. Now don't do anything that could potentially restart the connection."

"Like what?" I asked. "What could restart it?"

She sighed and looked over her shoulder. "I'm not that certain, but if I were you I would stay away from Mark. Who knows if he and his brother are connected in any way."

"He told me they weren't connected." I explained. "If they were I think he would have found me by now."

"That's true but you must remember…Mark is just as powerful as his brother, he just doesn't realize it yet."

I nodded before she broke our connection, freeing me from the pain I was feeling. I sat up in the tub and shut off the running water that was still pouring on me. I then pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs. I wasn't sure how to take what Kendra had told me but it did give me peace of mind knowing that the Undertaker truly didn't know where I was. I raked my hand through my hair and took a deep breath thinking to myself, "I wouldn't care if he did find me…I'm no longer scared of him."


	11. Falling In Love

**Falling In Love**

The vision had me completely mind boggled over the next three days. I sat in my house trying to figure out if Mark should be told about it. I made my decision one night while changing my daughter's diaper. I looked into her eyes and realized that I had no way to truly protect her or myself. So that next morning, I got up bright and early and placed Lily in the baby carriage. As much as I didn't want to, I needed to talk to Mark about the vision I had. I wasn't really afraid of the Undertaker, but I did fear what could happen to my baby if he were to make an appearance. I was no match for his mystical powers so I knew Mark was my only chance of protection.

"There you go sweetheart," I said to Lily as I finished strapping her in. "You ready to go visit uncle Mark?"

She giggled at me and I bent down and kissed her forehead. I then picked up her diaper bag and placed it on my shoulder before pushing the carriage to the door. I stopped dead in my tracks when I opened the door and came face to face with Mark. He was standing there wearing a red bandana on his head, a pair of sunglasses on his face, a black Affliction t-shirt, and some form fitting jeans that left me breathless. His hair had been cut a little shorter; he had a slight tan to his skin, and he had a few new tattoos on his arms. I had to admit, he looked a whole lot better that day…a lot better than usual.

"Hey." He said as he stepped into my house. It was then that I saw the fresh picked roses in his hand. They were so bright and as red as a fire truck.

I backed up the carriage with a slight smile as he shut the door. He then turned to me and took a deep breath.

"How you been?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Alright I guess…how about you?"

He smirked a little and then reached up and moved his sunglasses to the top of his head. "I'm ok…"

I nodded, "I was just on my way to see you actually."

"You were?" he asked. "Why?"

I dropped my gaze from him for a moment and then folded my arms, "Kendra contacted me."

He raised an eyebrow, "She did what?"

"She contacted me…"

He sighed, "Damn Serena, how long ago?"

"About a week ago…"

"And you're just now coming to tell me?" he said. "Serena he could have come here and killed you two."

"Yeah and he didn't Mark." I said calmly. "Look, if you came here to argue with me you can leave again because all I care about is protecting my daughter."

He looked at me blankly for a moment and then sighed, "I'm sorry. I actually came to apologize."

"For what? Once again throwing things that you've done for me in my face?" I snapped.

"No…for once again managing to be a dick…I brought these for you." He said as he finally handed me the flowers.

I glanced at them for a second and then took them, "Thank you."

"You're welcome…now let's go in the kitchen and talk about whatever Kendra told you." He said.

I nodded, loving the change in his tune. He gladly got Lily out of her carriage and followed me into the kitchen. I took my time telling him every detail of the vision I had while putting my roses in water and then making Lily a bottle. He listened closely, watching me with a look of wonder.

"So you're telling me that she is actually protecting you right now just to keep herself close to him?" he asked.

I nodded and handed him the bottle, "Yes. It's twisted I know, but in some ways I'm not complaining."

"Yes but Serena what if she's lying? I mean for all we know she could have pretended to be protecting you just so we don't see the Undertaker's attack coming."

I leaned against the counter and folded my arms, "Mark don't you think if she would have told him, he would be here by now? I should practically be dead right now."

He sighed and glanced down at Lily who was looking up at him while she drank her formula.

"Besides, if she was able to contact me from where they are now…then she'll always be able to find me."

"You've got a point." He said. "Well what do you think she meant by don't do anything to start the connection on again?"

I shrugged, "I have no clue but she told me that staying away from you would probably be a good idea."

He glanced up at me, "And what do_ you_ think?"

I looked down at my feet, "I'm not sure what to think Mark. She told me that you are just as strong as your brother."

He sighed, "I have no idea what she means by that."

I smiled a little wondering what she did mean by that. So far Mark was only able to hide me and rid me of that symbol that was on my chest.

"Well for what it's worth, I'm glad you came over today….I missed you."

He smirked at me, "I missed you too Serena."

I nodded and went to leave the kitchen.

"Hey," he said, stopping me as I walked passed him. I turned and looked into his emerald green eyes that gave me shivers so deep, that my body shook slightly. "I really am sorry this time."

I smiled slightly, "I know you are…and I am too."

"Good." He said before I went to the living room.

Later on, we spent some time together walking around outside with Lily in the carriage. It felt nice to get out of that house and into the downtown area where there were people I could interact with. He ended up taking me to a fair that was going on near the edge of town. I got to watch him play a game in which he had to shoot darts in order to win a prize. The man in charge of the game was stunned by Mark's skill to constantly get a bull's-eye, winning me a bunch of new bears and other stuffed animals. After the fair, we took a nice night time walk down a biker trail in the park.

The moon was rising high above us while stars twinkled in the sky. He carried the bag of stuffed animals while I pushed Lily's carriage. She was sound asleep, making it easier for us to talk.

"So did you have a nice time?" he asked.

I nodded, "Oh yes, it was wonderful. I felt like a kid again."

He stopped walking and sat the bag down next to a tree. He then helped me park the carriage next to us and together we sat down in the grass.

"Speaking of feeling like a kid, how do you feel?" he asked.

I shrugged, "About what?"

"you know…about your life drastically changing. It must have been hard to deal with."

I nodded, "Oh you have no idea Mark. I feel like everything has changed so much…but you know…I wouldn't change it for the world."

"Why not?" he asked.

I sighed and pulled my legs up to my chest. "Well if I hadn't gone though this, I wouldn't have ended up with my little girl."

"That's certainly a good reason." He said with a smile.

I glanced down at my knees thinking about how I wouldn't have met Mark either if I hadn't gone through this. He had been the second best thing that ever came into my life and I had yet to repay him. A smile formed on my face as I gave it some thought.

"What's on your mind?" he asked.

I chuckled, "Well…I was just thinking about how unfair I've been to you."

"And that makes you smile?" he asked sarcastically.

I giggled. "No…"

He leaned his head to the side and then reached over and moved some of my hair behind my ear. I glanced up at him, wondering if he was reading my mind.

"I'm just happy that I met you during all of this. Without you I would still be the same scared little girl."

He smiled, "And I'm glad I met you."

"Why?"

"Because if I didn't…I wouldn't know what it feels like to be in love."

I couldn't fight my smile at all at that point. All I wanted at that point..was for him to kiss me.


	12. No More Resisting

**No More Resisting**

We sat in that spot staring at each other for a few moments. I almost felt like we were stuck in a trance that neither of us could control.

"_Why hasn't he kissed me yet?" _I wondered. _"I mean my lips are practically begging him to do it right now."_

"We should head back. I don't want Lily to get sick." Mark finally said when my baby moved in her carriage.

I had to fight back a look of disappointment as I nodded my head and went to get up from my spot. Before he could move, my foot got caught on a root from the tree and I tripped and fell on top of him. We looked into each other's eyes for a moment before I cleared my throat.

"Uh…sorry about that." I said as I got up.

He frowned slightly and then followed up with a smirk, "It's alright."

Together we got up and headed back to the house. It was a quiet walk which consisted of us looking in opposite directions and stealing glances at one another every now and then. It was sort of odd watching him fight his emotions since he was so open about them before. Then again I found it cute in a way to see him do so.

When we were down the hill from the house I felt that pain in my mind that I had felt before when Kendra was trying to get in contact with me. Only, this time the pain was less severe. I stopped walking and reached up to my head.

"Are you alright?" Mark asked.

I sighed and then nodded my head, "Yea I think so…my head is hurting a little that's all."

He nodded and then we continued walking. Just a few short moments later, the pain returned. It was so bad that I screamed in pain and fell to my knees.

"Serena!" Mark yelled as he caught Lily's baby carriage and locked the wheels. He then bent down beside me and sat me up in his arms. "Serena are you ok?"

I shook my head, "No! I'm having another vision…AHHHH!"

"Don't fight it honey, let it come in. That's why it hurts so much." Mark said as he ran his fingers through my hair, soothing the pain.

I closed my eyes and saw Kendra standing in the room where the Undertaker normally met up with his ministry. She stood across from him as he paced back and forth on the other side of the room.

"I just don't understand, you claim she and my brother are long gone correct?" he asked.

She nodded, "As I said. They are gone."

"Ok…then how do you explain the strange dreams I've been having of her giving birth to our child? HM? Are you shielding them from me?"

"No sir, I'd never do that to you." She said as she strolled across the room to him. "In fact…I'd much rather do other things to you."

He stopped pacing and faced her with his eyebrow raised. She smiled and unzipped the front of her dress letting her plump breasts fall into his view. He licked his lips and smirked at her as she placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed herself up to kiss him. To my surprise he kissed her back and then lifted her up into his strong arms.

"What do you say we go somewhere more comfortable?" he asked.

She laughed and held onto him as he carried her from the room. I sighed heavily and opened my eyes feeling somewhat…relieved.

"What happened?" Mark asked as he helped me to my feet. "Was it bad?"

I chuckled, "More like disgusting…Kendra basically threw herself at your brother."

"And he didn't back down did he?" Mark asked.

I giggled, "You hit the nail right on the head."

He shook his head and then helped me home. "Man…why would she show you something like that?"

I gave his question a little thought and then glanced up at the moon. "Maybe to give me more reason to believe that she has everything under control."

"Or maybe to show you that he's moved on and it's alright for you to do so as well." He said softly.

I looked over my shoulder at him with a smile, "You know what…I think you're right."

He smiled and then walked me up to the porch. "Get some rest sweetie, I'll come by in the morning."

As much as I didn't want him to go, I knew we had to be very careful about what Kendra had said. Being around him could be dangerous and could possibly trigger something within the Undertaker.

"Ok…and Mark?"

He turned around and looked at me blankly.

"Thanks for today. I really needed it." I said.

"No problem Serena. Now go on inside." He said.

I nodded and headed into my house, wishing he would come back. Upon getting inside, I took Lily upstairs and got her changed into her pajamas before heading to the bathroom for a shower. Mark was all I could think about while I stood there. He was every bit as perfect to me as my baby and here I was acting like a fool. No wonder he was so angry with me.

After my shower I got dressed in a long t-shirt that Mark had left there when he spent the night and my favorite pair of silk panties. I then sat down in front of my mirror, brushed my hair, and lotioned my legs and arms. I was on my way to bed when I heard a knock at my door. I glanced at my clock, which read 9:38pm wondering who in the world it could be.

I took a deep breath and headed downstairs to answer the door. When I looked through the peephole, my heart soared when I saw Mark standing there. I quickly opened the door and he wasted no time in stepping inside and capturing my lips with his own. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pushed me back towards the kitchen, kissing me tenderly. Before my legs could touch the kitchen table, he lifted me up sat me down on it. We kept kissing as I moved my hands to the bottom of his shirt and began to lift it up. He stopped kissing me long enough to help tear his shirt from his body. Man did he have an awesome physique! The sight of it alone got my juices flowing.

He bent down and kissed my lips again and then slowly moved down to my neck. Softly he licked and sucked on my skin, marking his territory wherever he saw fit. I groaned when his hand made its way up my shirt and began to knead my nipples. A few seconds after he kissed my lips and then removed my shirt and tossed it to the ground. Slowly, I tilted my head back and moaned as he took turns sucking on each nipple until they were hard. I ran my hands through his hair, pulling off his bandana in the process.

I bit my bottom lip as his kisses moved between my breasts and made their way down to my navel. Slowly his tongue circled my belly button, driving me crazy. By now my panties were soaked and my pussy pulsated with anticipation. I didn't want to be careful anymore…all I wanted was to feel this man inside of me. I pushed myself up and tugged at his jeans, telling him I was ready. He kissed my lips and like Undertaker did to Kendra, he lifted me into his arms and carried me upstairs to my bedroom. He sat me down on the bed and gently tugged my panties off, revealing a wet and waiting pussy.

I watched him as he kicked off his boots and pulled off the rest of his clothes before climbing on top of me. We shared a long kiss just before I felt his penis slide inside of me.

"Oh my God," I gasped as pleasure seemed to hit almost immediately.

He groaned into my ear,"My God you're so tight and warm," before slowly moving in and out of me. I didn't want to wake my daughter, but even at a slow pace, Mark was an incredible lover. I moaned louder and louder, the deeper he got and my nails dug into his back as he picked up the pace. Soon the sounds of our bodies clapping together and my cries of passion filled the room.

"_Oh Mark…please keep going…" _I moaned when he began to slow down.

"I will baby, but first I need you to turn over and get on your knees." He asked before sliding out of me.

I nodded and did as he said. I felt his warm hands grab a hold of my hips before he sank back inside of me from behind. I raked my hand through my hair just as he started pounding my little ass.

"_Ooooohhh fuck!" _I screamed, _"ooooh yea Mark don't stop! I'm going to come!" _

Just as I asked, he didn't stop until we both came together a few short moments later. I felt his warm seed shoot inside of me before he pulled out of me. We laid wrapped in each other's arms and the sheets both satisfied from what had happened.


	13. Stronger

**Stronger**

Later on that night I accidently woke Mark up by screaming in my sleep. I was having a nightmare about the Undertaker somehow finding us and slaughtering Kendra in front of me because of it. He then came at me, trying to snatch my baby from my arms with the most dangerous glare I had ever seen.

"Undertaker please don't!" I screamed. "Please don't kill my baby!"

He laughed and looked down at the crying child, "Killing her is what would have kept me from you."

"What?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes to the back of his head, "Keeping her alive and then having the audacity to let my brother inside of you will be your downfall."

I began to cry as he pulled a dagger from his pocket and raised it above his head. Just as I screamed for him to stop, I was shaken out of my sleep by Mark. When I opened my eyes he had me sitting up in his arms.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I sighed heavily and leaned my head against his chest. "I think we made a mistake Mark."

He gently rubbed my back, trying to help me relax. "What do you mean?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, "Remember when I said that we were supposed to be careful around each other?"

"Of course I do." He said. "But I don't think we need to be careful anymore Serena."

I pulled away from him, "Why not?"

He smirked, "Well for one, you're a lot stronger than you use to be…" I watched as he lifted his hand and a ball of fire appeared in his hand. "So am I."

I raked my hand through my hair and then sighed, "Yeah but the dream-"

"-The dream was only meant to scare you darlin. Trust me, you and Lily are safe with me."

I nodded and then kissed him softly. He deepened the kiss shortly after, sliding his tongue in my mouth and gently pressing me back onto the bed. His kiss seemed to hypnotize my mind, sending me to a brand new place. I closed my eyes and spread my legs as he slowly climbed on top of me. For nearly one precious hour, we made love, keeping it nice and slow.

When we were done, he got up and threw on some pants and a shirt. I rolled over onto my side with my eyebrow raised, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to check on Lily, you get some rest." He said.

I didn't bother to argue with him. I just rolled over to the other side and fell asleep like he told me to.

Later on that morning, we got up and headed downtown to do a little grocery shopping for the baby. The entire time we were out, my head was throbbing with pain. I tried hard to pretend like nothing was bothering me, but my body did s great job of giving that away. When we were headed to his truck to go home, I passed out in the middle of the parking lot. Without panicking, he carried me to the truck and quickly got Lily and I in. The entire time I was out, I kept hearing the Undertaker's voice, telling me that he was coming for me. I didn't know if this was just fear returning to me, or if these dreams were truly real.


	14. The Bitter End

**Readers:** Thanks so much for all of your support with this story. I'm currently working on a new story called The Memory Remains so please feel free to check it out. Anyways thanks so much! Please read and review =)

**The Bitter End**

The dreams seemed to get worse every night from that point on. I was very certain that we were in danger and that Mark knew it, but didn't want to show it. That didn't last long though. One night there was an awful storm raging outside. I sat up in bed when there was a loud crack of thunder and then my baby started crying. I glanced over to where Mark was normally sleeping and didn't find him laying there.

Reluctantly I got up and put on my robe before going to check on my baby. I yawned and stretched my arms above my head just before walking into my daughter's room.

"Hey sweetheart," I said as I bent over her crib and picked her up. I thought she'd stop crying like she normally did, but she only screamed more. I placed her against my chest and began bouncing her in my arms.

"Honey what's wrong?" I asked her. "Mommy's got you,"

As I tried to calm her down, I glanced out the window and spotted Mark standing in the yard. He wasn't wearing his shirt but he was wearing a pair of black pants. His fists were clenched and his muscles, tense. I rubbed Lily's back helping her calm down slightly but the tears kept coming. My heart began to race, wondering what was going on.

I took my baby downstairs and opened the front door. "Mark! What are you doing?"

He looked over his shoulder at me with a sharp look in his eye. "Close the door Serena! Let me handle this!"

"Handle what?" I asked as I repositioned Lily in my arms.

"Just do as I say Serena! We're running out of time!" he yelled before his body was sent flying backwards. I gasped and screamed when he landed at the bottom of the steps near the porch. He quickly sat up and stared into the eyes of Lily's father…

My eyes grew wide but only this time…they weren't fearful. I backed away from the door and then went into the living room and laid Lily in her playpen. I then threw off my robe and put my hair up into a bun. This was it…I had to fight him once and for all, even if that meant getting hurt in the process.

I went back to the porch and saw him approaching us. He had a sinister smile on his face as he looked into my eyes.

"My precious Serena…I guess you two survived the fall after all…" he said.

Mark looked back at me and then at him, "How did you know we were here?"

"Oh that was easy…not only have I felt my daughter's life force the entire time, but making Kendra drop her guard for a moment allowed me to get into her mind."

I shivered, "What happened to her?"

He raised an eyebrow at me, "You should know, I told her what would happen if I found out she was lying."

"Oh God…" I said. "You're a monster!"

"And you're a cheater!" he snapped. "We we're still technically engaged my dear…or did you forget?"

Mark narrowed his eyes, "I don't think so brother…you lost her hand when you plunged a dagger in her stomach."

"Ah, but how do you think she was able to survive?" he asked. "The dagger introduced a particular substance inside of her, that not only kept her and the baby alive…but placed a tracing beam inside of her."

Mark cracked his knuckled, "Well, I refuse to let you have her back. If you want her, you'll have to go through me to get her."

The Undertaker's eyes narrowed with rage. "I'll have great pleasure killing you in the process!"

I gasped as the two of them shot curses at each other. Back and forth they raged on, hitting each other with everything they had. I wasn't sure who was going to win until Mark sent him flying and he landed at my feet. I looked down at him wondering if I should take the chance to kill him…

"Serena! Take him out! Now!" he yelled.

I looked at Mark for a moment and then back at the injured Undertaker who was at my feet. I wasn't afraid of him anymore…so…why kill him?

"I can't Mark." I said.

"Why not? This is your opportunity!"

I shook my head, "No it isn't…Mark I'm not afraid of this man anymore and because of that…" I walked to the Undertaker's side and placed my foot on his chest. "He has no power over me."

"I don't understand what you mean Serena. If you don't do this then he will keep coming after us,"

I smiled, "No he won't Mark…not when he knows he'll keep losing. He has no one now which means he has no power."

Mark sighed, "Then what do you want to do with him?"

I looked down at the Undertaker who had rolled onto his side, spitting up blood. I leaned my head to the side and folded my arms.

"It's simple…throw him in jail or let him go so he can live his miserable life alone." I said.

Mark took a deep breath and then nodded, "I've got a better idea."

I watched as two fire balls formed in Mark's hands.

"No! What are you doing!" Undertaker yelled.

Mark smirked, "I'm sending you back where you belong!"

The Undertaker yelled as he was lifted in mid air and floated above Mark. Mark then lifted his hands, shooting the firey balls at his brother. Within seconds the Undertaker, body and all, was gone.

I sighed and ran into Mark's arms, feeling happier than ever. "Where did you send him?"

He smirked, "To hell of course. He won't die, he'll just live in a terrible place forever."

I smiled and pressed my lips to his. "Let's go inside."

He nodded and then scooped me up into his arms. I was so happy that the nightmare was completely over.


End file.
